fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lester
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Ulir (Ancestor) Ring (Grandfather) Edain (Mother) Brigid (Aunt) Andorey (Uncle) Lana (Sister) Febail (Cousin) Patty (Cousin) Scipio (Cousin) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen =Chapter 6: Light Inheritors |class =Arch Knight |mirage = |voiceby = }} Lester is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the son of Edain and the older brother of Lana. He and his sister were raised in Isaach, and decide to assist in Seliph's liberation army. Lester bears minor Ulir blood, and is proficient with bows. His substitute character is Deimne. Lester is the grandson of Lord Ring, the nephew of Brigid and Andorey, and cousin to Febail, Patty, and Scipio. Story The location of Lester's birthplace is unknown, but it is possible that he was born in Silesse, much like most of the older siblings of his generation. When Sigurd instructs Oifey and Shannan to take Seliph to Isaach's safety, Edain also sends Lester with them, and rejoins them after the Battle of Belhalla. Spending his time hiding in Tirnanog, Lester was taught the art of combat by Shannan and Oifey, and trained alongside Diarmuid, Larcei, Ulster, and Seliph. When the empire finally discovers Seliph's location and begins invading Tirnanog, Lester is away with Diarmuid and Oifey, but they return in time to join the fray. Though Lester is initially worried about Lana participating in the battle, she explains to him that she would rather fight than stay in the abbey. After saying their farewells to their mother, they join the liberation war. Personality Having picked up a lot of responsibilities from Oifey, Lester follows in his footsteps by being responsible and cool-headed, and strategically-minded. He displays and air of maturity about him that's especially seen when he talks with Lana, as he tries to be protective of her before realizing that she can take care of herself. Lester also has a slightly playful and mischievous side, as seen in his conversations with Patty, where he teases her a few times. In-Game Base Stats Note: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Father: Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. Father: |135% |60% |20% |20% |35% |55% |50% |7% |} |115% |20% |55% |30% |65% |65% |30% |12% |} |115% |40% |20% |50% |45% |70% |40% |7% |} |115% |20% |55% |30% |45% |95% |30% |52% |} |135% |60% |15% |20% |50% |85% |40% |7% |} |95% |50% |25% |50% |55% |85% |50% |12% |} |125% |50% |20% |40% |35% |65% |50% |7% |} |115% |40% |20% |50% |45% |95% |40% |7% |} |125% |50% |15% |50% |45% |65% |40% |7% |} |155% |40% |20% |90% |45% |65% |40% |7% |} |105% |40% |20% |40% |55% |55% |40% |7% |} |135% |20% |45% |50% |105% |65% |30% |12% |} |135% |50% |20% |30% |35% |65% |60% |7% |} Promotion Gains Overall If you choose a pairing that is not in Lester's favor, he may end up being terrible for quite a while, especially if his father was not a bow user. (In contrast with his sister Lana, who will always be a decent staff user and support unit.) The only fathers that allow him to obtain the Hero Bow that he badly needs to counter this are either Midir or Jamke: these two possible fathers will pass down several advantages to Lester, with Midir allowing him to inherit the Pursuit skill and Jamke blessing him with solid and better growth rates. It is thus highly recommended to pair Edain with either Midir or Jamke in order to ensure Lester's competency for the tough skirmishes fought in Generation 2. However, if his father is Jamke, ensure that Jamke attains the Pursuit and/or Skill Rings before the end of Generation 1. By doing so, Lester will be able to iron out some of the weaknesses that he inherits from his father (mainly, the lack of the Pursuit skill) and achieve his full potential. Conversations In Chapter 6, Lester may speak to Lana, and she will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 10, if neither Lester nor Patty has a lover, he may speak to her, and she will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with him. In the Final Chapter, if Patty and Lester are lovers, she can speak to him, and he will gain three points of HP and three points of speed. Love Growths Original characters and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 0+0 *Altena: N/A *Lana: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Larcei/Creidne: 0+2 *Nanna/Muirne: 0+2 *Fee/Hermina: 0+2 *Lene/Laylea: 0+2 *Patty/Daisy: 0+2 *Tine/Linda: 0+3 Quotes Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem: Light Inheritors Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Mitsuki Oosawa Manga) Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Nattsu Fujimori Manga) Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Gag Paradise Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Sigurd's Tale Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Last of the Earth Dragons Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Forest and Lake Country Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Lester is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology Lester originated from the Old English word ceaster meaning "walled city". Trivia * Lester, Lana, and Coirpre are the only children in the second generation that do not share their hair color with their mother. Gallery File:Lester (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Lester from the Super Tactics Book. File:Lester_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Lester, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Arch Knight. File:Lester_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Lester, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Arch Knight. File:Lester_(TCG_Series_3).jpg|Lester, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Bow Knight. B08-065HN artwork.jpg|Artwork of Lester in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Mineri. B08-066N artwork.jpg|Artwork of Lester in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Mineri. File:B08-065HN.png File:B08-066N.png|Lester as a Bow Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Cipher Lester.png|Lester as a Bow Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:lesterp.gif|Lester's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War File:Lester as an Arch Knight.JPG|Lester's battle sprite as an Arch Knight in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Lester as a Bow knight.JPG|Lester's battle sprite as a Bow Knight in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters